Of Rich Girls and Poor Boys
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Kagome's a rich army brat with many skills. She meets Inuyasha and his gang and falls in love. What happens when she's forced to move? InuKag REPOSTED!
1. The Rich Army Brat

Of Rich Girls and Poor Boys

by Tenshi noyo ryu taiga

disclaimer- don't own it.

Chapter One: The Rich Army Brat

Kagome was walking down the street, minding her own business. It was Thursday and school had just let out. She was about to cross the street when she heard a motorcycle coming her way. She stopped just in time. The cycle was so close, she could have sworn she felt the cool metal on her skin. The guy stopped the next block up, did an illegal U-turn and came back to her. He stopped just in front of her and took off his helmet.

"Hey, sorry about that. I didn't see you there," The mystery guy said.

"That's okay. I just about had a heart attack, though," Kagome answered back.

"Heh. My name is Miroku"

"Kagome"

"Well, Kagome, to make it up to you, let me give you a ride home, okay?" Miroku offered.

"Errr, well, you aren't one of those creepy kidnappers, are you?" Kagome asked looking him in the face, very seriously.

Miroku was shocked, "Not the last time I checked, no"

"Okay then!" Kagome answered perkily.

Miroku handed her his spare red helmet and she climbed on.

"Where to?" Miroku asked a block down.

"Four more blocks up, two blocks left, the big white house. It's hard to miss!" Kagome shouted, in order to be heard over the rush of the wind.

Miroku did as she instructed and stopped in front of a gigantic three story house.

"Holy F-ing Shit! You live here!" Miroku swore.

"Yeah," Kagome said, a little embarassed," Do you wanna come in?"

"Do the words Hell Yeah work for you!" Miroku said taking off his helmet.

They walked inside where a butler came to meet them.

"May I take your things, Mistress Kagome?" He asked

"Yes, thank you, Jenkins" Kagome said primly.

"Holy Crapsicles! You have a butler, too!" Miroku practically shouted.

" Six butlers, four maids, five cooks, three servers, and two task masters, Sir," the butler answered for Kagome.

"Dang! You're rich!" Miroku shouted

"Very," the butler answered again before walking left to put their coats away.

"My dad is kind of really, really rich. I think it's weird, but hey, whatever, right? It's better than before," Kagome laughed

"Before?" Miroku asked while following Kagome up the Master Stairs.

"Yeah. I'm an Army Brat. My dad is American, that's where we used to live, New York City, but then he signed up to get stationed and we started moving everywhere. At first we stayed in the country, Chicago, L.A. but then we got moved to London and then so on and so. I had to learn all the languages and make friends, only to get moved again. Eventually my mom got pregnant with my little brother Souta and we were stationed here in Japan at the time so we stayed. Then, when Souta turned three we started up again. Finally we just got sick of it and Mom, Souta and I just begged to stay in one place. Dad broke down and well, mom was born and raised here and Souta was born here too, so it just felt like home. Plus, it helped that Souta already knew the language..." Kagome sort of trailed off," Here we are. This is my room."

They had stopped at a dark mahogany door that had a gold plate with the words 'Kagome I. Higurashi' imprinted on it.

"Cool!" Miroku remarked, "why does it have your name? I thought there was only four of you?"

"Yeah, but I have a lot of friends, or I did, everytime I moved. My friends usually stay with me a lot so we got a big enough house to give honourary rooms to my friends. Want one?"

"Hell yeah! If it's not a problem" Miroku added on a bit hesitantly.

"Nah, the whole West wing is mine."

"Cool!"

Kagome entered her room with Miroku right behind. What Miroku saw made his jaw touch the floor. Her room had dark green walls with the words for Honour, Truth, Valor, Strength, Intelligence, Bravery, Loyalty, and Cunning in Chinese and in silver on three of her walls. The last wall was the one right across from him, with the head of Kagome's giant fluffy king sized bed on it. It had the phrases like 'Piss Me Off and Die. Your Village Called, They Want Their Idiot Back. Serpentine Plots are my Specialty, Sarcastic Quips are my Pleasure. Yeah, it's all falling into place. Of course that place is no where near this place. Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes. Romeo and Juliet : Guy meets girl, Girl meets guy, They all die, Cry, cry, cry. Eh bien, tu peux faire un baiser ma petite derriere! Have you ever worn a mask? So people can't see the real you? Afraid if you let them in, They'll only hiss and boo. I wear a mask each day, Even if you don't know me..., Because I'm only broken glass inside. Nothing, anyone would want to see.' and other things like that written on it in silver also. Her ceiling was a dark blue with silver stars and a moon. There was a strip of black about half a foot thick going around the border of her room and the black strip had two strips on it too. One on the bottom and one on top. The thin strip was gold, making the whole room come together nicely.

"WOW!" Miroku gaped, "I barely know you! And I'm in your AMAZING room," suddenly Miroku had a smirk and a glint in his eyes, "Hey, baby. How you doin'?"

Kagome and Miroku burst out laughing together.

"I know. I do barely know you but, let's just say, I'm an excellent judge of character," Kagome said after she got her giggles under control.

"Hey, this is cool and all, but do you wanna meet my friends?"

"Sure, just let me change out of my school uniform" Kagome made a face before opening the door to her HUGE closet. She came out wearing baggy black pants and a tight dark blue racer back sports shirt. She grabbed a black leather jacket and they left on his bike.

Miroku drove them to an apartment building on the other side of the city. Room 216, meaning floor two and the sixteenth room down, as Miroku explained.

Miroku pulled out a key and opened the door to reveal a small kid, about thirteen.

Souta's age, Kagome mentally noted.

She looked arouns some more to find a tall girl with dark hair and a tall boy with silver hair and cute little dog ears on top.

In a blink of an eye, Kagome went from by the door to across the room, getting herself right in front of the dog eared boy.

"Hi, my name is- GAH!" the silver haired boy yelled. Kagome was lightly tugging his ears.

"My God, are these real?" Kagome started inspecting and tugging them from all angles and sides.

Inuyasha glared at the other two when he heard their muffled laughter,"This is SO not funny guys!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up bride style before ceremoniasly dumping her in Miroku's lap,"And stay there!"

Whne Miroku finally calmed down, he introduced everyone," Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha. This is Kagome. Kagome meet...well, you heard. Kagome's RICH!"

Kagome started to blush, "Hi. I'm not that rich, he's just exagerating."

"Not that rich, she says. Yeah, you only have, what? Five butlers, four maids, two cooks and two servers." Miroku said sarcastically

" Six butlers, four maids, five cooks, three servers, and two task masters," Kagome said automatically, before realizing what she said and looked down at her very interesting shoes, while turning a lovely shade of tomato.

"And a partridge in a pear tree," Shippo chimed in.

Everyone started giggling when they heard that.

Then since it was a long day and it was already close to midnight, Kagome phoned her parents and told them she was staying at her friend's house for the night before going to sleep in Sango's room. Lullaby, and good night. Go to sleep little priestess. Close your eyes and good night. And there are some words I don't know. Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to...


	2. Love

Chapter Two: Love

"Hey," Inuyasha said.

"Whaaa?" Kagime asked groggily. it was six and the morning and she couldn't find the stupid bathroom.

"I said 'Hey' Are you deaf or something?" Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha was earing baggy red pajama bottoms and Kagome was wearing loose black pants and a black camisole that had a glittery siver moon on it.

"NO! I'm asleep what do you expect? Look, just... do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Two doors down"

"Thanks"

Inuyasha went back to his breakfast and when she came back she sat next to him.

"What's you problem?" She asked.

"What do you mean," He growled out.

"You've been all grumpy since i got here yesterday. What's your deal, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. It's just... Nevermind." Inuyasha grumbled, blushing slightly.

"What? What is it? Come on, tell me!" Kagome pleaded.

"Yesterday, when you tugged on my ears... That really hurt!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was shocked, "Oh my gosh! Really? I'm so sorry! Can I try again. I just absolutely love your ears, I don't want to hurt you! I'm sorry!"

"Uhh, what? my ears...you want to... uhh, sure. Why not, just be careful!" Inuyasha warned menacingly.

Kagome carefully leaned over and started to gently rub his ears. Gradually, they came closer, their lips gently brushed each others before they started kissing. At first gently, but it became more forceful.

"Hey gu-YS! What are you doing!" Sango shrieked, walking into the kitchen.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke the kiss off and scrambled away from each other.

"We were just... uhhhh..." Inuyasha stumbled.

"You see...we...and then...hi?" Kagome stuttered as well.

"That's so cute! Inuyasha and Kagome, together!" Sango's screams woke the whole house before so everyone heard what she just said.

"We're not...I mean, uhh" Inuyasha said worriedly, glancing at Kagome.

"What he means is it just sorta... happened. We haven't talked about anything yet," Kagome said calmly, "Actually, let's talk now!"

She grabbed him by the wrist and dodged past Miroku to dive into an empty room.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, panting slightly.

"I don't know. I like you, I guess."

"I like you, too" Kagome blushed bright red.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, "So, do you want to be my girlfriend, then?"

"Uhhhh...yeah, but we should take it slow. We barely know each other."

"I agree."

They held hands and walked outside to the others, who were all sitting around the table.

"well?" Shippo asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha smirked.

"Yey, that's so awesome!" Sango screamed.

Suddenly the door burst open and a tall boy ran in with a girl in his arms.

"Kouga, Ayame! What happened?" Miroku yelled while Kouga put her down on the couch.

"We were attacked by the Sharks"

"The Sharks? What's that?" Kagome asked quietly

"A gang," Inuyasha answered quietly.

"Why would they hurt her?"

"Because we're part of the rival gang. The Blades."


	3. Sex, Love and Mates

Chapter Three: Sex, Love, and Mates.

"The Blades? Wait, you're in a gang? And that girl...Ayame? Is she gonna be alright?" Kagome asked quicky surveying the sight of Sango, Miroku and Shippo working together to remove the bullet from the girl's shoulder, disinfect it and bandage it up.

"Yeah, look can we talk later? I have to go check on Kouga," Inuyasha asked while gazing across the room searching for something only he knows.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Okay," Inuyasha said before walking away, in a slightly cold manner.

"Sheesh, what's his problem? I know people are hurt, but that's no reason to be all mean," Kagome muttered before giving a cold glare to the hanyou and swirling around on her heel angrily. She then stomped off to help Sango.

"Uh, Dog breath?" Kouga asked

"Yeah," Inuyasha growled.

"Who's the Hottie?"

"What?"

"The hot girl you were talking to a minute ago."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, who is she? Think she'll go out with me?"

"No," Inuyasha growled out, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, wolf turd, she's mine!"

"Really? Does she know that?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered.

"She's glaring at you and let's just say if looks could kill... well, I'd be dancing over your body right now."

Inuyasha turned around in time to see Kagome stalk off angrily.

"Shit"

"So...are you sure she knows?" Kouga asked again

"Knows what?"

"That's she's yours?"  
"Yes, goddamnit! She knows! She's my girlfriend!"

"Well, from the looks of things, not for very much longer. Sorry...so, think she'll go out with me?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled before stalking over to Sango, pulling Kagome up from her seat and tugging her to an empty room.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing Inuyasha?" Kagome screeched while stomping her foot for good measure, "What's you prob-"

Kagome's rant was cut off by a searing kiss. Kagome started to fight it by weakly pounding on his chest before finally giving in and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's resolve weaken and inwardly smirked. He slowly backed up until he felt his knees touch the bed. He broke away from Kagome, panting lightly, before gently pulling her down onto the bed so that she was straddling him. He grabbed her hips and started to kiss her again.

* * *

NC-17 cut Go to for full version. Link on my profile

* * *

Minutes later they lay there, completely spent. Gasping for air. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck before licking it and biting into her flesh. Kagome gasped, her hands moving of their own accord to go around his neck and into his hair.

Inuyasha licked off the last remaining drops of blood before laying a chaste kiss on his bite mark. He then lifted his head up to look into Kagome's eyes. He came down swiftly and captured her lip with his own.

Kagome could taste the lingering drops of blood in his mouth. She wondered why he bit her. As if he read her thoughts he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes once more and said, "I'm sorry, Kagome"

Kagome was puzzled, "Why? What for?"

"I marked you"

"And in normal speak that's huh?"

"Inu Youkai mate-"

"Mate as in marry?"

"Yes. They mate for life. One person and that's it. If that person dies the Inu youkai will feel like a piece of them is missing. They will literally die of a broken heart."

"Okay so what's that gotta do with me? Unless..." Kagome felt for the bite mark on the side of her neck.

"Yes. I'm sorry. There are three claims. I gave you the first one. Claim of Eye, also known as Claim of Blood. The bite mark on your neck is so people will see that you are mine. The other two are Claim of Mate which is a bite mark that will go on the inside of your thigh and Claim of Heart which will go on your breast, over your heart. I'm sorry. I can't reverse my claim. I'm so sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha looked so sorrowful as he nestled his face into her neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, feeling him tense up in awaition of his "rejection", "It's okay. I'll be your mate, if you want me to."

Inuyasha stilled before he slowly raised his head and searched her eyes for any signs of this being a cruel joke,"You...mean it? You want to be my...mate?"

Inuyasha looked hopeful yet still guarded against pain.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I want to be your mate," Kagome smiled sweetly, leaning up to kiss him gently. Not like the other kisses they shared. Those were rough and passionate and all about need. This was sweet and gentle and and all about giving and taking away pain. The pain that Inuyasha obviously felt.

"I...Love you, Kagome" Inuyasha said while looking imploringly into Kagome's eyes.

"I love you too"

There was a few minutes of quiet silence as they thought about what this meant.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Don't you think maybe we're moving too fast? We just met yesterday."

"No, it's natural for Inu youkai to move fast through the first couple of stages of Mating."

"But don't demons lead longer lives?"

"Yes,"

"then what about you? what happens when I die?"

"As my mate, you'll live as long as I live."

"oh."

More thoughtful silence insued before.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"When do I get those other Claims?"

Inuyasha raised his head from his side of the bed and looked down at her gorgeous figure semi draped in bed covers that covered her pelvis and one of her breasts, leaving everything else open and up for scrutiny. He smirked and moved atop her once again.

He started by licking his first mark. Then he trailed his mouth down her breasts, taking the time to lightly flick them with his tongue. He kissed her lean stomach and went down all the way.

He started by licking her outer lips. Kagome gasped loudly, arching into his mouth. He played around, licking her clit before he started to really suckle hard. After a little while he had her coming hard. He then proceeded into tongue fucking her, 'causing her to come yet again, this time even more powerfully that the last.

Kagome's head was all aspin. She vaguely felt Inuyasha bite her thigh and then creep back up her body and lightly guide her legs around his waist. Then he bit into her breast. She arched almost painfully against him, against his body. She was complete.

Just as soon as Inuyasha finished marking her with the Claim of Heart, Kouga burst through the door.

"AIEEEEE!" Kagome shrieked covering her body up with the skimpy bed covers.

"AW! Mutt! This place reeks of sex!" Kouga howled loudly.

"Well, duh, wolf boy. When our kind mark someone as their mate, they tend to have sex while doing it."

"You marked her? Aw, come on dog turd, you knew I liked her."

"She was my girlfriend before you even layed your filthy eyes on her!"

"GUYS! WILL YOU STOP ARGUING? AND WILL YOU GET OUT!"

The two demons looked at Kagome before their eyes became lustful.

Inuyasha realized what Kouga was thinking and quickly kicked him out.

"Sorry"

"It's okay. It was just awkward."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, Love?"

"You weren't a virgin, were you?"

"No. You?"

"No. Don't take this the wrong way but how many guys have you slept with?"

"Why?"

"As your mate, I need to know, since you aren't a virgin. It's a psychological thing. I don't really get it myself, but..."

"Oh, well. I don't know. Let's see there was Len, Vent, Todd, Drake, Francoise, Ricardo, Roland and... that one guy who I can't remember his name. Oh! and Sesshomaru"

"SESSHOMARU!"

"Yeah, you know him. He kind of reminded me of you, actually."

"That's because," Inuyasha growled out, "He's my brother"

"Oh. Well, this is awkward."

"I can't believe you..."

"Well, it's not like I knew you."

"When?"

"Did I sleep with him? Well, um, he was my first-"  
"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry. I was fifteen and it was in Paris."

"When he went for that internship"

"Yeah. Are you two close?"

"Not even. I'd much rather he curl up and die."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sighed before finally giving in, "I'm not mad. I just hate that my _brother_ took my mate's virginity. That you've had sex with all these men, before me"

"Well, what about you? I can tell this wasn't your first time."

"Kikyo, a priestess. She was my first. I thought I loved her, that she would be my mate. I didn't feel that mate tug that I feel with you. The insatiable need to be around you, to have your presense always. I'm only a half demon and at the time I thought that I didn't inherit my father's Inu Youkai Matehood. But obviously, I did. Kikyo broke my heart, though. Haven't seen her since. After her, I was with Saruka, Arielle, Kaho, Rika, Naoko and Nakuru."

They both sat in silence.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I think you ought to know..."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha turned around

"I'm a priestess too."

Inuyasha was shocked.

"Wow. That's great, Kagome. You have to be in our gang"

And there was that magic word that caused a swath of tension.

"I still can't believe you're in a gang. I had no idea."

"As my mate, you have to join."

"I don't think I can, Inuyasha."

"Why not" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm..sorry"

"What for?"

Kagome just sort of sniffled before launching herself at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha loved the feel of her bare body against his, but now wasn't the time to think about that. Something was upsetting his Mate.

"Kagome, honey. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm already in a gang."

Time froze for him. She was in a gang and it wasn't his

"Who...What gang?"

"The Black Wolves"

_'Well, atleast they aren't an enemy gang.'_

"I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha just held her in his arms.

"It's okay, Baby. I love you. It's fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too."


End file.
